Pathway to Heaven
by andalusian
Summary: Previously Path to Heaven-Balian befriends a young woman who will follow him down his path to find the kingdom of heaven. BalianxOC...no offense to those of you who like Sibylla, i didn't like her too much in the film.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom of Heaven

This used to be called Path to Heaven on another account I had on fanfiction but I am an idiot and lost the password and the e-mail account I had it under no longer exists. And so I had to get a new one and just uploaded it - the other story is still up and the first chapter is the exact same thing (so if anyone finds this under another author relax I didn't steal it). This also hasn't been updated in years - and neither has my other story hopefully now that a reviewer reminded me I had written something I'll update...we'll see how long it will last

Path to Heaven

Chapter One:

A Fateful Meeting

Nadia slowly led her Uncle's horse to the blacksmith, clutching her thin shawl around her body as a bitter wind began to blow. She was happy to be so far from the house; it was the first time she had even seen the rest of the small village and she had been there for a little over a month. Her Uncle was a cold and bitter man who often lost his temper and on one or two occasions had struck her, but she had no where to go so Nadia endured his anger.

The horse she was leading nickered slightly, bringing her out of her thoughts, she smiled and patted his long neck as they continued to walk. This gelding was new and Nadia had taken a liking to him, constantly showering him with attention until he started to grow affectionate toward her. When she did not have chores, she spent her free time in his stall grooming him. The fact of the matter was she was not permitted to stray to far from the house (maybe her Uncle was afraid she would run off and he would have to do the house work); therefore the horse was her only companion.

As they continued down the dirt road, Nadia heard the clanking of metal and knew that they had finally arrived at the blacksmith. She approached slowly and spotted, who she assumed to be the blacksmith, bent over an anvil pounding away at a piece of metal. As Nadia was about to open her mouth to get his attention a blonde haired boy popped out of no where, "Can I help you?" he asked, causing her to jump out of her skin.

"Give me a little warning before you appear out of thin air!" Nadia exclaimed, pressing her hand over her thumping heart. He apologized quickly, re-asking his question.

Balian turned from his work as he heard some commotion from his apprentice, turning around to find a young woman. He studied her, she did not look very happy with his young apprentice. Balian had never seen her before; she was pale with light brown hair, and quiet pretty he had to admit- but in his eyes no one at the moment could compare to his lovely wife- but he was sure that many men would find this woman attractive.

Balian cleared his throat to let the two know he was there.

When Nadia turned, she felt her heart speed up; the blacksmith was a very handsome man. She was so preoccupied in gawking at him, she had completely missed the question he had asked, "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" she asked- felling very silly, acting as if she were love struck.

Balian smiled slightly, "I said: are you the servant from the man who came by yesterday, he said he would send one with the horse that needed to be shoed." He said, watching her expression change drastically.

"Servant huh? Well I'm his niece, he doesn't have any servants," Nadia explained looking very offended.

"Sorry, he did not mention that. What's your name?" Balian questioned.

"Nadia."

"Nadia," he tested her name out, "I'm Balian. Tell me, why haven't I seen you before?"

"Well Balian, I'm sorry to say I have never seen you before either," came Nadia's answer, which caused him to chuckle. "If you must know I don't usually leave my Uncle's house."

Her answer caused Balian to frown, "Really? And why's that?"

Nadia shrugged, "I am bombarded with chores because my Uncle and I are the only ones in the house, and he hates doing house work."

"Well, it seems that you are free of some of your chores today." Balian said, earning a nod, "Then I shall have to take my time so that you have none," he gave her a friendly wink.

Nadia felt herself blush, but she smiled sweetly at him. As he went to work, Nadia was disappointed to find that Balian was happily married, but she congratulated him when she found out he was expecting a child.

"Do you not have any other relatives besides your Uncle- you must somewhere."

Nadia felt her heart squeeze painfully in her chest, "I did, but-" she stopped as she felt her eyes begin to fill with tears.

Balian stopped hammering the horseshoe, watching as Nadia hastily wiped her tears that had began to spill over. "I'm sorry I did not know it was a painful subject-" he was upset that he had made his new friend cry.

"No," she smiled, "It is alright, maybe I will tell you about it someday," she explained, the gelding nuzzling her cheek softly. Balian nodded and continued to work.

They continued to become acquainted even after Balian had completed shoeing the horse. Both of them were happy that they acquired a new friend; especially Nadia. When she realized that she should get home they said there goodbyes, but before she left Balian called over her shoulder, "So then I will see you later?" he questioned.

"You might," Nadia said, smiling over her shoulder.

In fact, Balian saw her everyday for the rest of the week, she snuck away from the house when she finished her chores to see Balian. They had become very good friends by the end of the week, much to Nadia's dismay, she seemed to be falling for him and she knew it would not lead anywhere so she quickly put her feelings in the back of her mind and locked them away in her heart.

Many weeks later, the two companions were enjoying the sunshine. "I wish it wasn't so cold, not even the sun helps," Nadia complained as she moved her stool closer to the fire.

"Careful, you remember what happened last time." Balian said, giving her a mischievous look.

"That was a complete accident and you" she punched his right arm, "know it." She finished.

"It was, but I will never forget it," he said chuckling as her recalled the memory of Nadia clumsily falling off her stool and catching her shawl on fire.

"You will never let me forget it either," she said crossing her arms.

"Of course not," he told Nadia, earning a swift kick to his shin.

"There you are!" both Balian and Nadia turned to see Balian's wife, Isabel, with her hands on her hips and looking very stern, but her face softened when she saw Nadia. "Ah, so this is why you are late, our sweet Nadia is keeping you from your wife." She explained smiling at the younger woman.

"I did not realize that Balian had to be home. How are you Isabel?" she asked standing to greet her friend.

"As fine as I'll ever be. This child is starting to keep me up and on my toes."

Nadia smiled "I'm sure when ever they baby graces us with his or her presence, it will be a joy."

"Come, since you are here you must help me pick out some fabrics from the weaver; we must get to work on your shawl before it gets any colder." Isabel explained pulling Nadia away. "I expect you to be home when I return," she called to Balian, causing Nadia to laugh.

"Better do what she says!" Nadia yelled as the two women walked up the road.

When Nadia returned home, her mood was happy, but it soon turned dark as she came into the house to find her Uncle drunk and in a foul mood.

Review and tell me what you think (also let me know if you see any grammar mistakes I'm horrible at catching them even if I read it over)


End file.
